The conventional way of removing the residual yarn from the yarn tube involves the use of a cutter by an operator to separate manually the residual yarn from the yarn tube. Such a conventional way as described above is primitive at best. The surface of the yarn tube is susceptible to damage caused inadvertently by the operator in the course of cutting off the residual yarn. In addition, such a manual operation of stripping the residual yarn from the yarn tube is not cost-effective. Moreover, the dust of the yarn residue, especially the dust of the yarn of glass fiber, is a potential health hazard to the worker.
The residual yarn is generally recycled for making an instrument panel, a safety helmet, and the like. It is likely that a residual yarn is contaminated with the metal impurities in the course of the manual removal of the residual yarn. The residual yarn of a low purity is of a little value as far as the recycling of the residual yarn is concerned.